THE DOLLHOUSE
by Seamus2468
Summary: Set from House of Tricks/House of Whispers onwards Season 2 What happens if Vera caught Jerome while he followed Jasper. I AM AWFUL AT SUMMARIES SORRY HOPE YOU ENJOY xxx
1. Chapter 1

**HEY this is my new story The Dollhouse I know rubbish title but yes it's a story about Jerome hope you enjoy plz review :)**

~Alfie's POV:

I had just finished my act for the dinner party and my own act of reaction to fool Victor, the rest of Sibuna and everyone else, as I exited the room I tried to hide the smirk on my face, we headed straight up to Nina and Amber's room to have a Sibuna meeting.

"Alfie! I can't believe you ruined our only chance of getting through that hidden door." Nina nearly shouted at me.

"What's the matter Nina?" I asked calmly a smile appearing on my face. "Don't you believe in magic?" As I said this I pulled out the real amulet and placed it around my neck, I smiled at them as the all gasped and had the utter looks of relief and confusing on the other's faces.

"ALFIE!" Nina's voice turned much softer now

"Why did you do that?" Amber said with a perplexed look on her face

"Well I couldn't do a standard disappearing trick; he would always assume we had it." I began to tell them as it was quite obvious. "I had to make him believe it was destroyed." I continued

"You didn't think to share." Patricia asked

"I needed your reactions." I said beaming at them. "If he was ever going to buy it."

"But…How?" Fabian wondered

"Okay well I knew I needed to smashed amulets to fool everyone. So I took the fake amulet, wrapped it in the handkerchief and put it up my sleeve. I then made a decoy amulet out of clay. I dropped the decoy from my sleeve picked up Victors real amulet, placed it into the trick pouch, finally dropped the decoy amulet into the handkerchief, and that's the one I smashed with my shoe. After I showed Victor the broken clay pieces, I just took the real amulet, out of the trick pouch, and slipped it into my pocket. But I had to make sure Victor saw two broken amulets, that's why I deliberately dropped our fake amulet on the floor and stamped on it, so he couldn't get a closer look of it, but the real one was safe the whole time." I finished without interruption.

"ALFIE!" Nina said as she came up to hug me.

~Nina's POV:

Alfie had just pulled off the most amazing trick, I didn't even figure it out until he told us! I ran up to hug him but as I turned around I saw something that seemed out of place.

"Guys…the dollhouse…it's been moved."

"Are you sure" Fabian wondered

"Yea." I answered.

"Nina's right." Amber agreed

"Well I think you should keep it locked up just to be on the safe side." Fabian told us

"Yea" I muttered

As everyone left out room to go to bed I was thinking about anyone who could've moved it. Victor or Vera couldn't have they were with us the whole time and we would have heard someone close the front door, so that leaves 4 suspects Joy, Eddie, Jerome and Mara. Mara doesn't know anything about Sibuna and the mystery neither does Eddie so unless they came into our room looking for a doll house I don't see why it could've been them. Joy and Jerome know about Sibuna but they don't know anything about the current mystery, they are both secretive and suspicious, so we have to keep an eye out for both of them.

I climbed into bed, getting ready for the next day to come.

~Jasper's POV:

It was the morning after the dinner when Jerome came into the library, when I saw him I hoped it was good news, as we need to get Trudy back from the Collector, he's dangerous and I don't want to think of what might happen to Trudy if we don't get what he wants.

Jerome was talking about his new discovery until I finally said "A dollhouse?"

"It's all I've got okay."

"You want me to ransom Trudy with a toy." I carried on in disbelief

"This isn't any toy; it belonged to Sarah Frobisher Smythe"

"Oh, well where is it do you have it."

"Have you seen how big it is, I can't just walk out with it you know, I need everyone out of the house and then there's still Vera." Jerome said in a whisper

"She'll look the other way." I muttered to myself.

"What, why?" Jerome asked

I had just realised what I had said and needed to think quick on an excuse "tuh uh..nothing no reason"

"What's Vera got to do with this?" Jerome quickly asked

"Uh I just mean, would she care if you took it" I said while praying Jerome had believed me.

"Look one way or another we will get that dollhouse." He said

As he left, I wondered how many people I was putting in danger, Fabian, Trudy and now Jerome.

20 minutes, after he left I decided to call Vera to tell her the news. The phone rang for a second until she picked up. **(Vera Italic Jasper bold)**

_"Speak" _

"**Vera, it's Jasper, how are you doing?" I asked**

"Um I see well things have gone from bad to worse, Victor's lost the amulet, destroyed and you?"

**"Well I haven't been able to find anythi-"**

_"You have to keep pushing, I'll worry about Victor, and in the meantime those foolish kids can do the rest. Don't worry, I have the, measure of this household, soon they'll all be dancing to our tune._

**"Yes, yes I understand"**

_"Okay so what have you got.?"_

**_"Well Jerome's found a dollhouse, and he said that-"_**

_"Jerome? What does he have to do with this?"_

**"Jerome?" I stuttered did I say Jerome this is bad I thought "I-I didn't say Jerome?"**

_"Yes you said Jerome, I'm coming over and you are to tell me the truth, or the Collector may have to pay him a visit"_

**"What!" this is bad I've put Jerome in even more danger "I didn't say Jerome"**

_"I'll see you in 5 minutes"_


	2. Chapter 2

~Jerome's POV:

I went back to the house, I decided to see if anyone was around, and I needed to get the dollhouse for Trudy's sake. I silently made my way up the stairs in case Victor heard me and gently knocked on Nina and Amber's door.

"Hello?" I asked

When I didn't hear an answer I opened the door and walked into the room, the first thing I noticed was that the dollhouse was gone.

"Who could've taken it?!" I muttered angrily to myself

I suddenly remembered Vera and the gem she looked in the pipe before me.

"Vera" I muttered as I walked out of the room.

I started to walk down the stairs when I saw Alfie and Victor chatting, "Great" I thought and tried to act natural as I made my way down the stairs. I should at least back Alfie; I took a deep breath and said.

"Victor, why doesn't he let you break something of his, then your square." I tried to tell him

"We will never be square, and this is no concern to you Mr Clarke." And he waved me away.

I went back to my room and waited until I thought the cost was clear to go and search Vera's room. Alfie came in moments later; I tried to keep up normal talk so he wouldn't get suspicious one thing Sibuna is bad at.

"So, what's your punishment?" I asked casually still keeping my ears pierced for any sound of anything helpful.

"Cleaning duty, of the WHOLE house, with a feather! I mean completely unfair!" He replied

"Talk about cruel and unusual punishments." I replied not really listening.

As Alfie was getting changed I heard someone come down the stairs.

"I'm just going for a stroll Alfie" I told him

"Ok, see you later." He answered.

I slowly made my way out of my room and went straight into the dining room. I sat down on a seat so I could see any passers-by, I picked up a magazine and pretend to read it, my heart leapt as Vera came down the last few stairs carrying a box and made her way out of the door. This was my chance, I quietly made my way up the stairs and made sure no one was looking before I went up to Vera's room in the attic.

I made my way into her room closing the door behind me and began my search. I looked in the cupboard first, there wasn't much in the room except from that a bed and a small makeup table. That was before I noticed a red curtain, that seemed like a good place to hide something, I was making my way over to it when I heard someone heading up the stairs, I quickly dashed under the bed just as Vera walked in.

I heard her phone ring and felt her sit on her bed to answer it.

_"Speak" she said_

_"Um I see well things have gone from bad to worse, Victor's lost the amulet, destroyed and you?"_

_"You have to keep pushing, I'll worry about Victor, and in the meantime those foolish kids can do the rest. Don't worry, I have the, measure of this household, soon they'll all be dancing to our tune._

_"Okay so what HAVE you got.?"_

_"Jerome? What does he have to do with this?"_

I felt my heart pound

_"Yes you said Jerome, I'm coming over and you are to tell me the truth, or the Collector may have to pay him a visit"_

_"I'll see you in 5 minutes"_

And with that she hung up, she reached her hand under the bed to get her jacket, I moved it into her reach just before she clawed my face. She made her way down the stairs from her room, and not wanting to spend any more time under the bed got out after he heard the door close at the bottom. I leant against the wall as I got out and let out a sigh, why was Vera and the mysterious person talking about me was it Jasper, it wasn't the collector as they mentioned him. But the thing that made my worry the most was when Vera was talking about the Collector and paying him a visit I mean, was it just an open threat, or was she serious. This left me in no doubt that the person on the other line was definitely Jasper. I made my way out of the door and straight out of Anubis House.

I saw Vera a bit ahead of me so I decided to follow I kept my distance, and finally my suspicions came true, she headed straight into the library. I slowly opened the library door and started to listen to their conversation.

"Jasper, this was not approved by the Collector now child can be trusted, you idiot."

"Vera he's not involved." I heard Jasper plead.

"Likely story"

"It's true he's been trying to get some money to pay off some debts and he just er let it slip it was useful information but he doesn't know anything."

"Well, you better hope that's true for yours and his sake, now I have to run this errand for Victor."

Vera made her way to the door so I hid myself around the corner as she passed. I stayed there for a few minutes before entering the library myself.

"Jasper" I said

"Oh, Jerome do you have the dollhouse?"

"No"

"The collector is growing impatient we don't have much time." Jasper said hurriedly

"Jasper." I stopped him "What's Vera got to do with this?"

"Vera, uh nothing, why do you ask?" He said with a slight hint of worry in his voice

"Why did you call her then?"

"Okay listen Jerome, Vera is involved, but you have to be careful she will get rid of anyone in their way, you HAVE to keep your head down and not bring attention to yourself, do you understand, just try and get the dollhouse and quickly."

I nodded to tell him I understood and made my way to the house.

~Fabian's POV:

Nina and I made our way down from Vera's room into hers.

"What was that all about?" I asked

"I don't know but it didn't sound good." Nina replied "Well I think we should meet up with Sibuna and talk about it with them."

"Yea" I agreed

5 minutes later everyone was in Nina's room. We began to tell them everything we heard, all about Vera, Jerome and the phone call.

"Wait what does it mean the Collector might have to pay him a visit, that doesn't sound good for him, does it?" Alfie said

"And what was Jerome doing in Vera's room."

"Wait the collector I've heard that name before." Nina said

Collector I thought "Wait wasn't the collector the person who was in contact with Jasper at the beginning of term."

"Yes" Nina said

"But how does Vera know him?" Patricia asked

"And why is she threatening that he visits Jerome?" Amber said

"Look, our job is to get through the next task, Jerome can look after himself, cant he?" Nina eventually said.

"Yea I think we should go down and check out that secret tunnel." I told the


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I KNOW THAT VERA TALKS TO THE COLLECTOR ON THE PHONE BUT IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS IT WAS JASPER. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW.

REVIEW AND ENJOY :)

~Amber's POV:

Okay I thought we were at capacity of problems. I was wrong. On top of Senkhara, the death threats, completing the tasks, and getting the mask, Alfie is now worried about Jerome, Fabian thinks Jasper is the enemy from what we heard from the secret tunnel and now Eddie's mad at Patricia because he thinks she told the whole school Mr Sweet was his dad on purpose. Trouble for Peddie. Things are going from bad to worse and the next task is proving more difficult than we first thought. This sort of thing causes STRESS LINES!

After school I went up to my room to get changed, when I noticed the dollhouse glowing. I opened it up and to my surprise the figurines had moved from the bedroom into the kitchen! I quickly got changed into a lovely pink leopard print top and skinny jeans and went to find Fabina.

"Hey weren't the dollhouse figurines in the bedroom before?" I asked them

"Yea, why have they moved?" Fabian said

"Yea, there in this part of the house now." I told them

"Well maybe they moved when we moved it." Fabian said. Gosh he can be so dumb sometimes.

"All the way down the stairs and through the hallway."

"Do you think it's a reflector clue?" Nina wondered

I nodded, as Fabian said we got the wrong cup so we started to check the cabinets.

"Goblet!" I said as I turned around to look at them

"What?" Fabian asked "Well does it have a falcon symbol on it?"

"It says made in China" I said gosh let down.

"It's nothing but old people's stuff." I told them

"Hang on" Nina said "Fabian come look."

It had the falcon symbol on it of course, Nina is awesome at finding things, well that's another reflector down, thank god.

~Jerome's POV:

I knew I needed to get the dollhouse if I wanted to help Trudy and get my dad's gem back. I had just got a phone call from Jasper telling me Fabian somehow heard us talking about the Collector and things the night before, I don't know how but he did. Jasper had to think quick on his feet and made up something about a known prank and warned me that Fabian may start talking to me about that and his theory had just came true, I had just finished my phone call when Fabian came over.

"We will have it just trust me Jasper, okay bye." I spoke into my phone

"Uh Jerome, hey, Jasper's told me about that thing you're doing for him." He said

"I looked at him for a second before replying "Oh yea."

"Yea, that secret job." Fabian emphasized

"Oh the known prank, terrible thing, funny but terrible, don't worry we'll get it back." I assured him trying to make a quick exit.

"Oh and Jerome, thank you for going out of your way." Fabian told me while reaching out his hand

I thought I might as well make it as believable as I could so I took his hand and said. "No need to thank me whoever they are, they are ruining my reputation as the schools greatest prankster, I will bring him down if it's the last thing I do."

I left after that to go back to the house to see if the dollhouse was there and to get changes. I went straight to my room, no sign of Alfie, got changed and made my way upstairs to Amber and Nina's room. As I was about to walk through the door, I out of habit peered into Victors office and noticed an old looking doll sitting on the desk. I muttered old to myself before changing my course to his office.

I picked the doll up to examine it and said to myself "Old and creepy." It definitely was creepy the eyes were just staring; I examined it closer and found a pull string, so I pulled on it.

_The athenaeum is the place to look_

_Lift the wings to find the book_

_Hidden in this place of old _

_Water of life and tears or gold _

"And chatty" I said I needed to know if it had anything to do with the Frobisher Smythe's when I noticed the name Sarah sown into the cloth at the leg. Sarah Frobisher Smythe I thought I ought to bring this to Jasper hoping it would be enough to keep the collector at bay.

~Mara's POV:

I was sitting on my bed in my room with Patricia doing my homework when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said

"Unless your name's Eddie" Patricia added

As a matter of fact it was Eddie "Thanks" he muttered in a sarcastic way and entered the room, I had to hide my smile as he came over to my bed.

"Couldn't this wait till tomorrow?" I said with a sigh

"Or until never" Patricia said

"Here, watch" Eddie persisted I did as I was told and watched. "Wait" he said as nothing happened

"Eddie" I sighed

"Wait" he continued "There!"

There was a black figure standing in the doorway of the living room "What on earth is that." I said

"My point exactly." He said triumphantly "Is it even like from earth." He continued as I stared at the screen. "Come here" he urged Patricia

Eddie and I were watching her until she said "A ghost come on seriously Eddie!"

"Well what do you think it is?" he said

"It's probably light bouncing off the lens." She said. This I thought wasn't likely

"Oh yea your right." Eddie said sarcastically "In a shape of a face"

"That is not a face." Patricia continued adamantly

"It does look like a face." I said agreeing with Eddie

"S'matter Yacker you scared"

"Come on Mara use your common sense." This puzzled me "Just delete it." She said lunging at the screen

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed

"Does she have to be here" Eddie said

"It is my room" Patricia defended

Eddie and I decided to take it one step further and set up the camera again in the living room, after I convinced Eddie to set up the equipment before eating which was difficult. We were discussing where ghosts usually hang out, which wasn't hard for Eddie as he's watched loads of movies, he said attics and cellars, rule that out, and then he continued with and they usually appear in the dark. I don't like the dark I mean its dark, he turned the light off and we heard the ghost, and I agreed with it. TURN THE LIGHT BACK ON! I gladly left that and went straight to my room we can check the footage in the morning when it's light!

~Jerome's POV:

I knew that this was my chance to see Jasper without interruption so I got out of my bed and realised Alfie wasn't there, he and the rest of Sibuna must be up to something. I sighed and started to change out of my pyjamas got a scarf and coat because it looked like a cold night grabbed a bag and hurriedly stuffed the doll in my bag and went quietly out of my room. I walked to the front door and opened it that's when my heart stopped; I heard noise not so far away, I slowly turned around and looked up, standing on the stairs were Nina, Amber, Fabian, Patricia and Alfie AKA Sibuna. I tried to hide my bag and stood halfway between the door.

"Hey Jerome are you okay?" Nina asked me suspiciously

I quickly tried to wrap up the conversation and made my way out into the school grounds into the library, where Jasper was waiting for me.

"Have you got it?" he asked me in a panicked sort of voice

"No, sorry, but I have got something your collector will be interested in." I took out the doll and showed it to him seeing the look of confusion on his face I continued and showed him the leg.

"Okay well this might do."

"And listen to this" I urged

The doll played the riddle clearly pleasing Jasper "Ah yes, he'll be very interested in this."

I thought about something that made me curious, where he was meeting this collector I wanted to see what was happening and Jasper's guard seemed pretty low as he looked at the doll. "Are you meeting him here?" I asked trying to act casual and to my surprise he told me the place of meeting knowing this information I bid Jasper goodnight and went to grab my bike, getting ready to ride it to its destination. Luckily for me when I arrived I saw the collector's care pulling up and my suspicions became true when Vera walked out of the car. "Vera I knew it! Wait what" Another person came out of the car wearing a black coat covering his face. I listened eagerly to their conversation when I knocked something over from where I was hiding I quickly hid hoping the sound was unnoticed, unfortunately that wasn't the case I saw Vera making her way over to my hiding place trying to find the source of the noise. She searched around; I was holding my breath the whole time she was so close I could hear her breathing. She came closer and closer to my hiding spot, I closed my eyes and when I opened them she was standing in front of me.

"Why hello Jerome" She said

I looked at her determined not to show the fear in my eyes.

"Is there someone there?" I heard the deep voice of the collector ask

"Why yes there is a student from Anubis House in fact." Vera said while staring down at me.

She got hold of my collar and dragged me up, she was surprisingly strong, and dragged me down to where Jasper and the Collector were standing. Jasper looked at me with a look of fear and guilt in his eyes.

"Well, well if it's not Jerome" The collector said. I wondered how he knew my name but thought I had more important things to handle at that current point. "Well we can't have you wondering around telling everyone what you've seen, can we?" he continued as I continued to stare at him. "Take him."

"W-what." Jasper stammered

"You have 24 hours" The collector said as he turned to face Jasper "Come on Vera."

Vera held my hands behind my back and pushed me into the backseat of the car. I tried to open it but it must have had child lock on. Vera and the Collector climbed into the front seats and began to drive. I saw Jasper standing there staring


	4. Chapter 4

IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTER DON'T HESITATE TO COMMENT

THANKS HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER

PS. I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS BLAH BLAH BLAH

~Vera's POV:

I was in a side room leading off from the barn where the collector was keeping Trudy we were going to meet Jasper to find out what he has I'm not holding my breath he's pretty useless but I kept my thoughts to myself as I entered the car. We drove for 10 minutes before we were at the meeting point. Jasper was waiting there with no doll house. I mean I didn't expect him to get it as it was in the house. We stepped out of the car and made our way to Jasper.

As the Collector and Jasper were talking about why he didn't have the dollhouse I noticed something in Jasper's hand. The doll I got fixed for Victor, he couldn't have got it, because I was in the house the rest of the day. It must have been someone in the house unless he climbed up a window. But who, as my mind was thinking all about the possibilities we heard something fall from the area nearby.

"What was that, did you bring someone with you?" I asked Jasper

"You better not have." The Collector added

"I went to investigate with my torch I searched around and then finally saw a figure I made my way towards them, their eyes were closed and I stood there watching them until they opened their eyes.

"Why hello Jerome" I said

He was trying to disguise it but I could tell he was scared and so he should be.

"Is there someone there?" the Collector asked

"Why yes there is a student from Anubis House in fact." I smiled evilly down at Jerome I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to where they were standing.

"Well, well if it's not Jerome" The Collector said "Well we can't have you wondering around telling everyone what you've seen, can we?" I knew he meant telling the other children I'm working against them and I agree he has to be stopped. "Take him." The Collector said to me, without hesitation I brought Jerome's hands behind his back and pushed him over to the car, shoving him in the backseat of the car then getting into the front afterwards. We drove back to the barn to where Trudy was. The Collector took off his hood.

"Rufus!" Jerome whispered

"Yes" He replied "Now put him in the side room."

The side room was small with not much in it except a safe, a table and a small window. I pushed Jerome in; we put him in a separate room than Trudy's because we planned to bargain with them separately.

It was nearly 1am when I left Rufus he said to tell anyone who asked that Jerome was with his uncle. I left to go back to the house and get a few hours' sleep before I need to keep up my pretence.

~Alfie's POV:

I woke up in the morning and found Jerome wasn't in his bed he must've gone to breakfast early. I got up and went out of my room to find Nina, Fabian and Amber searching for something, so I decided to join them apparently they were looking for the mosaic Trudy apparently threw out, bad sign. We headed off to the common room while Joy took Fabian somewhere our first lesson was English yet another bad sign. As the bell rung we headed to class Nina in the lead, where we met up with Fabian who had already took his seat, Nina soon joined him, Patricia sat with Eddie, Mara and Joy were sitting together and I went to sit with Amber, but something struck me, where was Jerome.

"Hey Amber, do you know where Jerome is I haven't seen him since last night, you know when he went for a midnight stroll." I asked

"No sorry." She said

"Oh, okay." I said

He's probably just visiting his dad, make mental note to ask Mara later. We sat through a boring round of English and the day went so slowly, finally it came to the end of school. Jerome didn't show up for any lessons and I was starting to get worried, so I finally caught up with Mara.

"Hey Mara, do you know where Jerome is?" I asked her

"No, I've noticed he hasn't been to any lessons today, I was going to ask you."

"Well where could he be?" I said

"I dunno look, there's Poppy we can see if she knows where he's got to, come on." She urged me

"Hey Poppy." I said

"Hey Alfie, hey Mara." Poppy said

"Poppy do you know where Jerome's got to." Mara asked

"No, what's wrong." Poppy said in a worried voice

"Nothing, we just can't find him." Mara quickly added "If you hear anything just tell us okay."

"Yea"

Okay where was Jerome, no one knows.

At dinner everyone was sitting there except from one empty seat where Jerome was supposed to be.

"Uh has anyone seen Jerome?" I said

"No sorry"

"No"

"Not since yesterday."

"Oh are you wondering where Jerome is?" Vera said

"Yea"

"He's just gone to visit his uncle; he won't be back for a while."

Sibuna all looked at each other.

"Okay thanks Vera" I said

"Sibuna meeting." Nina whispered

After dinner we all met in Nina's room.

"Okay, well I say we go back to the library and search for the mosaic tonight." Nina started

"Yea I agree." Fabian said.

"Guys, what about Jerome" I asked

"I'm sure he's fine like Vera said probably just at his Uncles." Fabian said

"I'm with Alfie since when do we listen to adults and especially what you two heard Vera saying." Patricia said looking at Nina and Fabian

"He hasn't taken any of his stuff with him, do you find that normal." I added.

"Listen we've got to finish these tasks." Nina finished

~Nina's POV:

That night we went down the secret tunnel to get to the library, we needed to find the next reflector and we think it's in the tapestry. We finally arrived, Fabian went to where he saw it earlier but it wasn't there.

"Okay guys split up." I said

It didn't take us long to find it, it was in a draw in Jasper's desk. We carefully took the reflector out and turned to get into the tunnels when we heard Jasper:

"Fabian." He said

We all turned around

"Jasper we can explain" Fabian began

"No Fabian I need to explain, you need to know, take a seat."

We all sat down and looked at Jasper carefully. He began to tell us everything.

"At the beginning of term I came in contact with the Collector, and then, I didn't know what or who I was dealing with."

"The Collector-"Fabian said

"No listen please don't interrupt." Jasper said firmly. "So as I was saying I came in contact with the Collector and eventually he said that I need to offer Trudy a job so Vera could get close to Victor, long story short, Trudy started to get suspicious of Vera and got herself more trouble than she could handle, and Vera turned out to be not as nice as she first seemed, that's when the Collector took her." She's been gone for a long time.

"WHAT! Are you saying Trudy's been kidnapped." I shouted

"Yes, but that's not the worst, just listen." Jasper carried on. "As you all probably know Jerome needed to pay off his debt to the detective, and he found an encoded letter from Trudy that said HELP ME. See the thing is the Collector wants everything and anything to do with Frobisher, and to make Jerome's suspicions even more solid, I stole the gem and replaced it with a fake." Jasper took a deep breath then continued. "He then started helping me he saw the dollhouse and showed it to me, this the Collector found very interesting."

"So it was Jerome who moved my dollhouse" Amber said angrily

"Amber shhh" Patricia hissed

"He had his suspicions on Vera and went to investigate, because he couldn't get the dollhouse he got a doll belonging to Sarah Frobisher Smythe instead. I was meeting up with the Collector last night and Jerome must have followed me. All I know is something fell over and he was caught and Vera and the Collector took him with them."

"WHAT!" Alfie yelled

"Vera is evil" Amber said

"We need to get them both back." Fabian said

"Listen the only way to get them back is to give him what he wants and what he wants is the dollhouse."

"We can't give him the dollhouse we can't" I said

"I'm afraid if we don't the consequences may be severe." Jasper told us

"Okay well we need to think of a plan" I said


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 NIGHT LUCKY YOU

"Patricia's POV:

Okay we went over the plan for the 7th time with Jasper

"Okay tomorrow Jasper you need to meet with the collector bring the dollhouse and bargain that with Jerome and Trudy. After we get them back we follow him to wherever he's going and wait till he leaves, that's when we break in and get it back. Everyone understand." Nina finished

"Okay Jasper you need to call the Collector and arrange a meeting with him tomorrow, but say you'll bring the dollhouse if he brings Jerome and Trudy. We'll be hiding while this happens." Fabian told Jasper

"Ring him now" I said

Jasper got his phone out and dialled the Collector's number he then put it on speaker as it rang

"Hello" A deep voice on the other end said

It's Jasper, I've got the dollhouse."

"Great some good news finally."

"I'll, I'll bring the dollhouse if you bring Jerome and Trudy"

"You're not the one who makes the decisions"

And then the Collector hung up the phone we all stared at each other before I finally said: "I think we should get a good night's sleep before well you know."

~Amber's POV:

I was woken up by Nina the next morning, these late nights have really been a pain lately, and a few days ago I swore I saw bags under my eyes! We both got changed and went down to breakfast, we decided the best idea was to go into school and then leave at break, so we act slightly normal. Fabian and Alfie were already in the dining room, Alfie helping himself to pastries.

See it was easy for Fabian to get away as Eddie usually sleeps in late, Nina and I share a room so that's no problem, Jerome usually wakes up first and goes for a walk in the school grounds before coming back to the house for breakfast, the problem is Patricia as she has Mara and Joy in her room and they are both the curious type so it's harder for her to get away. It was another 10 minutes before she made her way down the stairs.

"Hey sorry I took so long. Joy and Mara were having an argument about whatever and they kept asking me my opinion." Patricia told us

"Okay we've got some time before school, so I think we should check with Jasper, yea" Nina said now we were all there.

We made our way over to the library as we suspected, Jasper was already there.

"Hey Jasper." I said cheerfully.

"Oh, hello, okay the Collector called me again and we agreed 10:30am." He replied

That should be fine, break begins at 10:00" Fabian told him "We'll get the dollhouse and then meet you here where we will follow you on our bikes to where you're meeting him." He continued

"Guys" I asked "We don't even know who we are dealing with, what if he sees us, what then?" I said worriedly

"Amber don't worry, if the plan goes right we won't have to worry, if all goes well we'll have Trudy and Jerome back tonight." Nina assured me.

"Well we should get going." Patricia said

The first lesson went quickly, very quickly but the second seemed to go on forever Joy and Mara started it with a fight and then we had to listen Mr Sweet drone on about God knows what, by the end he went over 5 minutes. As soon as were dismissed we ran to the house and dropped our bags off. Nina and I grabbed the dollhouse and we all made our way over to the library.

"Have you got it" Jasper asked frantically

"Of course." Alfie said brightly

"Okay we should leave as soon as we can, you get your bikes and we'll go, there's no harm being early." Jasper told us.

We went to get our bikes, mine was hot pink (of course), and Nina's was red, Fabian's blue, Alfie's purple and Patricia's black. We saw Jasper's car pull out and started to follow, we stayed a distance behind Jasper but so we could still see him. We finally arrived and found an amazing place to hide where we could see everything that was going on. We waited for 5 minutes until a car pulled up, a man got out and faced Jasper.

"I can't see Jerome" Alfie said exasperated

"Or Trudy." Patricia added

We sat their anxiously as the Collector picked up the dollhouse and put it in his boot.

"What about Trudy and Jerome!" Jasper shouted

The collector didn't answer but turned back to his car, and then Jasper pulled the Collector's head off.

"Rufus!" we all whispered looking at each other. One thing that I knew came into all our heads, Trudy and Jerome were in big trouble.

~Patricia's POV:

Rufus? Rufus is back he can't be, we read his obituary. I know what it's like to be kidnapped by him and it's not nice, he's a vile person, and Jerome and I know the most about it. As I was thinking in my head, he had got in his car and started to drive off.

"Quickly!" I shouted "We have to follow him"

It took the others a second or two to realise what I had said, but when they did it took us no time to get on our bikes to pursuit him. We were on our bikes for at least 15 minutes before we stopped outside a red barn. We parked our bikes behind some bushes and watched as Rufus unlocked the barn, and walked in. He came out minutes later locked the barn with 3 padlocks, got in his car and drove off.

"This is our chance" Nina said

We ran to the door, where Nina pulled out a bobby pin from her hair, and started unlocking the 2door. It took her 5 minutes but she did it.

"Okay Amber and Alfie stay out here and keep watch." She told them

We opened the barn door, it was very spacious, we walked in and the first thing we saw was the dollhouse, we ran over to it.

"Hello?" asked a voice

"Trudy?" Fabian yelled

"What are you all doing here, it's dangerous!" Trudy said

"We're busting you out" Nina replied

"Um guys, where is Jerome?" I pointed out

"Trudy have you seen Jerome?" Fabian asked hastily

"No, why? What's happened?" Trudy asked

Just at that moment Alfie ran in and shouted. "Guys, guys it's Jerome"

Nina and I ran out while Fabian undid Trudy's wrists, Alfie led us to a side door off from the barn.

"Jerome?" Nina asked curiously

"Nina, Nina you have to get me out!" Jerome's voice said coming from the other side of the door

"Um there may be a slight problem" I told them

"What?" Amber said

"We need a combination"

They looked to where I was pointing and there was a small number pad on the door.

"Jerome do you have any idea what the combination is?" Nina wondered

N-no, guys it's Rufus." He said nervously

"We know" Amber told him

"You can't just leave me here, when Rufus finds out that Trudy's gone, he's going to flip!" Jerome quickly said

He had a point if he saw Trudy was gone he would know we got her back, and that spells bad news for Jerome.

"Jerome, what can we do we don't know the combination, and if we do it wrong what happens then!" Nina told him

"Guys, what's happening?" Fabian said as he ran out of the barn, Trudy right behind him. "Where's Jerome?"

"I'm in here" Jerome said

Fabian gave us a puzzled expression, while Amber pointed at the combination pad. A look of puzzle turned to horror.

"What are we going to do?" He said

I suddenly heard a faint noise in the distance, a soft rumbling noise that sounded like and engine.

"Guys." I said trying to keep calm "I don't mean to worry you but I think I can hear Rufus's car."

"WHAT" They all shouted including Jerome

"Okay quick plan, 3 of us hide behind there." Nina said pointing to a wall close to where they were standing. "The others by our bikes. Patricia, Alfie, you stay here with me." She turned to us. Now everyone GO GO GO he's getting closer."

We all hurried to our designated spots, Nina, Alfie and I hid behind the wall.

"Okay here's the plan…" Nina whispered


	6. Chapter 6

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE DEDICATED TO LuvFiction Xxxx THE WINNER OF MY CONTEST WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA, THEY ARE AN AMAZING WRITER AND YOU HAVE TO CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES BECAUSE THEY ARE AWESOME**

**ANYWAYS SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT IM TRYING TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN, AND MY FRIEND AND I ARE ALREADY ORGANIZING OUR HALLOWEEN SLEEPOVER YAY! **

**ALSO JK ROWLINGS NEW BOOK THE CASUAL VACANCY COMES OUT NEXT THURSDAY AND I CAN'T WAIT TO READ IT! I LOVE POTTER SO I HOPE I'LL LOVE THIS**

**OKAY FOCUS ON WITH THE CHAPTER PS I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ITS CHARACTERS**

~Alfie's POV:

Nina had just told us the most stupid plan I've ever heard and that's coming from me. We had a situation, we needed to keep the dollhouse AND get Jerome back from Rufus, and we know we couldn't do one without the other so that's where Nina came up with the plan. She told us that one of us had to go behind Rufus SILENTLY and look at the digits he's entering, Patricia immediately volunteered, I think she wants to show she can do this for the team, and she's trying to get over the whole Rufus kidnapping her thing. We had a back-up plan if Patricia got caught she would put the digits under the door for us to unlock. Just then Rufus pulled up in his car.

He walked over to the barn and opened the door, only running out seconds later to where Jerome was being held, Patricia crept behind him, silently, and Rufus had entered the first three digits before spinning around to face Patricia.

"Well, well long time no see, Patricia." Rufus said

"Rufus." She replied coldly while slowly moving backwards

"Well why don't you come in and we can catch up." He said evilly he was walking towards Patricia and I knew I had to do something, I ran out from behind the wall, grabbed Patricia's arm and we started running back to where the others were followed by Nina.

We were running as fast as we could until we bumped into something hard, which happened to be Fabian and Amber.

"What happened, what did you do?!" Amber shouted

"Amber shhhh we have to be quiet or Rufus-" the rest of Nina's sentence was interrupted

"Will hear you" The voice sent shivers down my spine

~Fabian's POV:

Amber and I had been waiting for what seemed like forever, finally we had enough, we told Trudy to stay where she was with the dollhouse, and Amber and I went over to where Nina and the others were, we running quickly and suddenly bumped into them.

"What happened, what did you do?!" Amber shouted

"Amber shhhh we have to be quiet or Rufus-"

"Will hear you" Rufus said

My heart thumped as we all slowly turned around to see Rufus standing holding Jerome tightly in a headlock position. I could see Jerome clearly struggling under Rufus' tight grip, as could the others.

"Now you have something I want" he forcefully told us

"We don't know what you mean" Nina told him with a slight tremble in her voice

"Don't play dumb, I know you took the dollhouse and that old house mother, keep her for all I care, but the dollhouse is mine." He snapped

We all looked at each other, all wondering the same thing.

"Well, let me make the decision a little easier for you" Rufus suddenly told us, he pulled a gun out of his pocket and placed it against Jerome's head. "Give me the dollhouse or Jerome here gets it, and trust me I won't hesitate to pull this trigger."

Jerome's eyes widened at the gun digging into the side of his head, he suddenly stiffened not wanting to anger Rufus. Rufus on the other hand, was staring at us, with a small smirk on his face, he knew we'd have no choice and he was right we didn't, his finger slowly moving towards the trigger…

"WAIT! I'll get the dollhouse just don't shoot." I rushed out.

Nina looked at me as did the rest of Sibuna, Jerome and Rufus. I didn't have a choice, as I started to back away to where Trudy was, Rufus' hold on the gun didn't loosen, I started to go into a sprint to get the dollhouse.

~Jerome's POV:

After Sibuna and Trudy went to their 'stations' I sat on the chair facing the door, I hoped they had a plan, I so truly hoped so. I heard a door slam and I knew Rufus was back and he wasn't happy. He started pressing the digits on the pad until I heard him speaking to someone, Trixie!

"Well, well long time no see, Patricia." Rufus said

"Rufus." She replied coldly

"Well why don't you come in and we can catch up." He said evilly

How I hate him so much, I admire Trixie she stands up for herself, and even against Rufus. Suddenly their conversation stopped and I heard the beeping of the pad once again, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Rufus barged through the door, walking straight over to me.

"Your little friends have paid you a visit, let's go and have a nice chat shall we." He said in my ear.

He pulled me along gripping tightly to my arm, as we rounded the corner of a large wall, he moved his position into a headlock, and that's when I saw Sibuna huddled together.

"Amber shhhh we have to be quiet or Rufus-" Nina began to tell them

"Will hear you" Rufus said

They all turned around staring at Rufus and me, the way Rufus was holding me, made it hard for me to breath and I tried to move my position to help, it didn't.

"Now you have something I want" Rufus told them forcefully. I

"We don't know what you mean" Nina told him with a slight tremble in her voice

"Don't play dumb, I know you took the dollhouse and that old house mother, keep her for all I care, but the dollhouse is mine." Rufus snapped at her, as he said this, his grip (if possible) became even stronger around my throat.

"Well, let me make the decision a little easier for you" Rufus suddenly told them, he pulled something from his trousers; I took no notice until the object was placed against my head. It was a gun, the sight of it made my heart stop without him even pulling the trigger "Give me the dollhouse or Jerome here gets it, and trust me I won't hesitate to pull this trigger."

He would never hesitate to pull that trigger I knew that as did Sibuna, he hated the lot of us, tried to kill us with deadly flies, and threatened to mummify me a good 3 times a week last year. He hated me above the rest mostly because I helped him, then started double crossing him, Patricia though closely followed.

Rufus' finger was slowly moving towards the trigger, I stiffened almost immediately, my breathing becoming short and quick.

"WAIT! I'll get the dollhouse just don't shoot." Fabian rushed out

We all stared at him as if he were stupid; I didn't know what to think in a situation when a maniac is holding a gun to my head. Fabian started backing away before sprinting off to who knows where to get the dollhouse. Rufus' grip did not loosen in the slightest.

"Any funny business, and you will never see Jerome alive again UNDERSTAND" Rufus warned them

My heart was thumping loudly, I kept shooting my friends looks of plead and fear, then them returning them with ones of guilt and worry. This went on for a good minute or so before Rufus began speaking.

"You didn't think I'd be that stupid did you, believing the elixir you gave me was a fake?" He questioned them "You didn't think that after all this time I've waited for immortality I would give into it that easily." He continued "I went to Anubis House on the first day of term, hiding behind a tree in the woods, I saw Jerome hiding from his little sister, talking to the Chosen One and then saw that idiot boy who was supposed to have died walking around fit and healthy!" He shouted angrily, I winced under his immense strength.

The other looked scared stiff. "Where is that boy with MY DOLLHOUSE?!" Rufus shouted once more at us, as if on cue Fabian ran up out of breath, holding the dollhouse.

"Ahhh finally!" Rufus exclaimed while snatching the dollhouse with the hand holding the gun

"N-now let Jerome go" Alfie stuttered, I turned to face him and saw he was staring right back at me.

"When did we agree with that?" He said sneakily, making my stomach drop "I recall saying I wouldn't kill him, I never said letting him go back to Anubis House with you lot."

Everyone faced Rufus with a look of outrage and fear on their faces, Rufus smirked at the sight.

"Now I'm going to back away slowly, and if any of you follow I'll shoot, understand" Rufus continued. He began pulling me along, I started struggling, trying to push his arm away with no such luck, and I looked back at my friends, when Patricia began to run forwards. "You stupid girl!" Rufus shouted

I heard the ring of the gun shot, followed by immense pain in my leg; Rufus pushed me to the ground and turned to face Patricia and the rest of Sibuna who had caught up with her. My leg was on fire, my mind felt like it was exploding, I screamed out loud un protest, I could hear the shouts and cries of my fellow housemates, but my eyes were shut tightly.

"JEROME!" I heard Alfie scream

I was on the floor with pain searing through my leg, I managed to open my eyes, I placed a hand on my leg, and there was so much blood, so much. The ground where I was laying had already turned into a puddle of blood. I leant against the wall, trying to keep my breathing steady. My friends faces were pale all staring at me while Rufus was staring at them. I started to have a sickening feeling in my stomach, the pain splitting my skull; I felt my eyes slowly close, my body slumping down the wall onto the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

HELLO

EVENTHOUGH I HAVE POSTED A NEW CHAPTER I'M IN WRITER'S BLOCK BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE THIS IDEA IS KINDA DRIFTING OFF INTO MY OTHER FANFIC THE PLOT THICKENS

I WOULD APPRECIATE IF YOU COULD GIVE ME SOME IDEAS PLZ PM ME OR REVIEW

I WOULD BE VERY GRATEFUL

THANX FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT

Seamus2468


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME BUT ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER SO HOPE YOU ENJOY...**

**Seamus2468 **

**xxx**

~Jerome's POV:

I woke up with a splitting head ache, after blinking a few times I come accustomed to the light, I recognise the room my in and try and remember what was the last thing I saw. Then it came to me Rufus and the gun, I quickly moved my leg and just as quickly wish I hadn't the pain was so immense it took me a second to regain my mind. I looked down and saw my leg still with the drizzle of blood running down it, I look at the floor and see what used to be a puddle of blood, now mostly dried. I rip a bit of fabric from my trousers and wrap it around the wound. I try to hold in the pain until I finish and slump against the wall.

I'm in the room where Rufus first held me, from the small window I can see that it's during the day maybe a couple of hours have passed, maybe a day I can't be sure.

All I know is that Sibuna will find me and I trust them. That's when I noticed the dollhouse.

~Amber POV:

When your friend has a gun pointed at their head there's not a lot you can do other than follow the orders you've been told, so that's why Fabian got the dollhouse. We thought we would get Jerome back, but Rufus obviously had other plans. That's when we all kinda lost it. Before we could stop her Patricia ran forward.

"You stupid girl." Rufus shouted

That's when everything seemed to slow down I heard the gun shot and saw Jerome fall to the floor, I let out a breath when I saw it was to his leg and not to his head, but he was losing too much blood.

"JEROME" Alfie shouted trying to run over.

Rufus stood in front of Jerome who was now unconscious on the ground his blood still making a pool around him.

"You see what happens when you don't do what I tell you to. Now you are going to find the Mask of Anubis. I am now going to take Jerome with me and none of you will make a move unless you want another bullet planted into his head. Understood." Rufus told us as we all nodded slowly.

He threw Jerome over his shoulder with the gun in one hand and the dollhouse in the other; we waited till he disappeared until I turned to Nina.

"Nina what are we going to do?!" I asked exasperatedly

"Amber I don't know, I really don't" She replied quietly

"We can't let Rufus have Jerome so easily, he's badly injured and who knows how long till we can get the mask!" Exclaimed Patricia "I know what it's liked to be kidnapped by him and it's horrible."

"He's my best mate I can't lose him Nina, I just can't." Alfie whimpered

"Guys we can't do anything at the moment you saw what just happened, it's too risky, we've got to find the mask of Anubis after we do that we can decide what we do with it." Fabian calmly said

"Yes Fabian's right let's just get Trudy and go, if anyone asks he's just visiting his uncle, we will get him back guys, I promise." Nina told us all a little more confidently

We started to walk back to where Trudy was and where our bikes are.

"Guys when we get the Mask of Anubis who are we going to give it to, Senkhara or Rufus?" I asked them suddenly

We all stared at each other as realisation dawned over us all we could only give it to either one of them which one.

"Let's just focus on finding it first." Fabian muttered

When we got back to Trudy she was all waiting for us, silently we all got on our bikes but Alfie and I went slower to go at Trudy's walking pace, the others went ahead.

"Amber…" Alfie said quietly "We will get him back won't we, I know how sneaky, rude and annoying Jerome can be, but ever since I arrived at Anubis we've been friends, I can't lose him now."

"Alfie we will don't worry, what we've got to do now is focus on the mystery." I replied

~Nina's POV:

This cannot be happening first me, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie and my Gran get the Mark of Anubis from Senkhara, told to find the Mask of Anubis for her, and then Rufus decides to join the party, kidnaps and shoots Jerome and tells us to get the Mask of Anubis for him.

I don't know how Jerome's doing, everyone is asking me what to do and I honestly don't know. Fabian Patricia and I are riding ahead of Amber, Alfie and Trudy so we got to the house first.

I just saw the time, not that it really mattered, we've missed 2 periods of lessons and now it's lunch, not like missing lessons was our biggest problem, we decided to go back to the house wait for the others and then go back to school for the last 2 lessons, what we didn't expect when we walked in Anubis House was Mara, Eddie and Joy sitting in the living room.

"Would any of you care to explain where you've been?" Joy asked us

"We were just uh out.." I said

"Where?" Eddie questioned

"Um in town we lost track of time…" Gosh I've got to stop lying

"You lost track of time, you've been gone for two lessons!" Mara added

"We want to know what's going on." Joy continued

Just then Alfie ran in.

"Uh guys there was sort of an accident with the bikes and Trudy needs help." Alfie said breathlessly

We all ran out and soon found Trudy and Amber.

"Trudy are you okay?" Mara asked nervously

"My head hurts, where am I, why aren't I in the house?" Trudy asked looking at us

Sibuna exchanged looks.

"Uh Trudy do you remember anything that happened?" Patricia asked slowly

"No the last thing I remember was the bake off." Trudy told us all

I let out a sigh a relief inside, this would be a lot easier than going through the whole situation of Trudy and Rufus and Vera.

"Okay come on Trudy let's get you back to the house, an uh a branch fell on your head, knocked you out no need to worry." Fabian said helping her up.

We walked back to the house and put Trudy in her room before we went back to the living room I had a feeling we were about to tell them everything.

"Okay what just happened, where have you guys been, what are you always doing, why are you always disappearing and why is my girlfriend keeping secrets from me!" Eddie let out all at once

Mara, Joy and Eddie were all staring at us waiting for us to tell them, Sibuna looked at them and then at each other.

"Nina I think we should tell them, the truth, all of it, they deserve to know." Fabian sighed

I looked at everyone and then sighed accepting defeat, lunch only just started we had about another hour.

"Fine we'll tell you but not here." I said then turned to Sibuna "At the clearing in the woods."

Fabian and I took the lead and took the rest of Anubis House to the clearing, once we got there everyone sat down and looked at me.

"Okay this is going to take a while."


End file.
